Lighting Away The Darkness
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Amelia has to face her evil sister, Claire, when the bully girl turns the dual-element Portal Masters into her slaves. Can she save them and stop her sister in time?


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Daniel, asked for this one and helped me with this story. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Elliot belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, Claire, and Amelia belong to me.**

* * *

 **Lighting Away The Darkness**

"Cloudbreak Islands, coming up," Flynn called to his passengers. His passengers were the eleven Portal Masters who had been told of an emergency there by Master Eon. Crystal, the youngest Portal Master, was clinging to her older sister's back, watching as they approached the islands.

"I wish Spitfire was here," she said.

"I'm beginning to think maybe we all should have brought at least one Skylander partner with us," Rachel said in agreement and then paused. "Is it just me, or…is it really quiet right now?"

Jamie, Rachel's cousin, glanced down as they came up to the docking point and he turned his head to listen, but it was very quiet. "It's…too quiet," he said.

The eleven Portal Masters disembarked from Flynn's ship and began walking around, but it was very quiet. Bree and Isabel looked around. "This…feels like a graveyard," said the older girl.

"Yeah," said Bree. "I'm getting that feel too."

As some clouds began clearing, Rachel gasped, which drew the others over to where she was standing and they too gasped. The whole place was a path of destruction. Buildings burnt black and barely standing, scorched grass, crumbled stones, and deep, soot-covered holes stood before them. And just then, they began feeling a very dark presence, something that made them alert.

"There's something dark here," Kairi said. "I don't think it's Kaos though."

"She's right," Elliott said. "This isn't Kaos' doing."

Jamie suddenly perked up. "Guys, I'm feeling a magic presence too," he said.

"Definitely not Kaos then," Rachel said.

"Then who?" Katie asked.

Drew looked thoughtful. "A dark and a magic presence?" He said. "Maybe…a Magic/Dark Portal Master?"

Amelia's head shot up at Drew's question and she sucked in a breath. "What's wrong, Ami?" Crystal asked, calling the Light Portal Master by her nickname.

"I think I know who did this," Amelia said, her voice sounding very shaky. Blaze went up to her and put an arm around her shoulders to steady her and she nodded gratefully, but then looked at the others. "My older sister, Claire. She's a Portal Master, but a self-proclaimed one. She was fascinated with the Magic Element and the Dark Element."

Just then, a girl who looked just like Amelia appeared, but she had one big difference. Her hair was a darker blonde color and her clothes looked like she was playing a hangman and a grim reaper. Black-tinted purple orbs were in her hands and she smirked at a few terrified citizens and raised her hands up to cause more havoc. Blaze, Drew, Elliott, and Jamie instantly went to confront the girl while the female Portal Masters stayed behind to watch and be ready.

"Hey!" Jamie called out.

The girl turned around and she smirked at them. "Well, well. So I'm not the only Portal Master with more than one element," she said and blasted the four males with a beam of magic and dark mixed together. Blaze quickly teleported away, but the other three were hit before they could react and they hit the ground, unconscious as a purple and black aura surrounded the three.

"Drew! Elliott! Jamie!" Rachel cried out in horror.

"What did you do to them?!" Isabel, Kairi, Bree, and Blaze demanded in unison while Crystal was about to run up to the three fallen Portal Masters, but Rachel held her back, sensing something greatly wrong.

Claire smirked. "You'll find out soon," she said before seeing her younger sister beside the others and she glared at her. Amelia returned the glare just as the three downed males woke up, but their eyes were glowing like Stealth Elf's, only with a difference that made the other Portal Master's bloods run cold.

Drew's eyes were orange, Jamie's eyes were purple, and Elliott's eyes were blue before their elemental auras surrounded the three and brightened to the point where the others were almost blinded, but threw up their hands to shield their eyes, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when the light died down.

Drew was now a giant rock golem with yellow and blue crystals, Elliott was now a tar-ink monster and his eyes were the only part of him that was visible, while Jamie was now a phantom reaper who could float like a ghost. Rachel, seeing two of her best friends and her cousin transformed like that, grew furious and glared at Amelia. "What did you do?!" She demanded to know.

"I've observed these three when they've used their Skyelementals, but there's a flaw within them," Claire said, an evil smile on her face. "Dual elements must control their powers or have an overload of power and be unstoppable."

Her smile became more evil. "I used my manipulation magic and dark powers to force these three to use their Skyelementals and then altered their appearance. They now will obey my every command."

The female Portal Masters glared at her, but she paid them no mind and turned to Blaze. "You're a fast one," she said. "I've heard about your raw fire power and the enemies you've faced and defeated. You'll be a fine trophy for my collection."

"You bruja!" Rachel spat out angrily as she and the girls, minus Amelia, were ready to activate their Skyelementals while the Light Portal Master was ready to activate her Imaginator power. Blaze, who also glared at Claire, saw this and put an arm out to stop his female associates.

"You girls need to head back," he said urgently.

"Blaze, we aren't leaving," Isabel said firmly.

"You have to," he said, more urgency in his voice.

Crystal noticed how his voice was sounding as if he just realized something. "Blaze, why do you want us to leave?" She asked.

"I can feel the raw power from our mutated friends," he said. "They can't be defeated."

This sounded worse than they thought. "What do we do then?" Katie asked.

"Head back to the Academy and get help," he said, activating his Skyelemental and his twin katanas were in his hands and on fire, ready for battle. "I'll cover you girls."

The girls looked at each other and knew he was right, but they didn't want to leave him. However, it was their only option. "We'll be as quick as we can," Rachel promised him.

Blaze turned to them. "If I get turned into one of her minions or don't make it, take care of Roller and Flare for me," he said pleadingly.

"You got it," Kairi said as the others nodded and left. When they were safely away, Blaze turned and glared at Claire.

"You made a big mistake playing with fire," he said as his armor mouth plates came together to form his facemask.

Claire smirked. "This is going to be fun," she said. "Minions, attack!"

* * *

 _Back at the Academy…_

The girls ran throughout the Academy, calling their Skylander Partners and the other Skylanders urgently and it didn't take long for word to spread that there was deep trouble. Even Master Eon was worried as they all gathered in the meeting room and the female Portal Masters began telling them all what had happened.

The girls' partners were all shocked and the look of horror on the female Portal Masters' faces proved it was all too real and they turned to Master Eon, who looked saddened. "I knew this would happened with the power of Skyelemental," he said softly. "Claire is just like Daniel. She wanted power, nothing more."

Roller Brawl and Echo came in, looking worried. "We can't find Blaze and Elliott anywhere," said the vampire skater.

Once the others told them what happened, the two were shocked and scared, to which the girls comforted the two right before a video message came in to them and they saw it was Claire, who smirked at them, although her clothes were a bit burnt and it looked like she had put on some armor, but it was blackened from what looked like fire blasts. "Hello, Portal Masters," she said with a smirk.

Roller Brawl's tears turned to rage. "Where's Blaze?!" She demanded to know.

"Where's Elliott?" Echo growled.

Smirking, Claire turned on a nearby light to show them all the three mutated Portal Masters behind her along with Blaze, who was still in his Skyelemental form, but was now knocked out and in chains. "This cutie put up a tough fight, but not even he could defeat all my minions at once," she said, placing a hand on Blaze's cheek.

"Stay away from my flaming fire!" Roller Brawl screamed, enraged that this evil Portal Master was gloating and treating Blaze like he was her boyfriend.

Claire smirked and chuckled evilly. "Will you still love him after this?" She asked, firing a dark and magic beam at him.

"NO!" Kairi screamed in horror, similar cries coming from the others as Blaze now began transforming before them. He now had razor sharp talons on his hands and his armor was now black with blood red lining and his eyes blood red with demon wings on his back. He easily broke the chains and stood beside the three other mutated Portal Masters. Roller was not only in complete shock by this, but was also now ready to cry, something Claire noticed.

"And that's not all," she said, snapping her fingers. Blaze lifted his head to give an evil smile which showed them that he had razor sharp teeth too before he teleported himself, Drew, Elliott, and Jamie away as Claire faced them all again. "My minions will tear Skylands apart unless my sister defeats me in battle. With no help from the rest of you," she said, giggling triumphantly. "She faces me alone or your friends will be like this forever."

The message ended and Amelia sank to her knees, tears running down her face as she quietly cried. "This is all my fault," she said softly.

Doom Stone went over to her and helped her up, holding her as he comforted her. "My lovely gem, this isn't your fault," he said to her softly.

"It is, my knight," she said. "My sister is doing this because I turned away from being a bully and joined you all. Claire and I stuck together until the time I got hurt and was forced to rethink my actions. Claire didn't like that I had turned away from her and this is to get back at me. She's done this before and it's worked before so that I would rejoin her."

"But you didn't have us with you then," Rachel said gently. "You have us now, amiga. And we're not going to let Claire get away with this."

Master Eon was deep in thought before he turned to them. "Only a Light Portal Master with pure intentions can vanquish the dark spell Claire has on your friends," he said, looking at Amelia. "I'm sorry, Amelia. I'm afraid it has to be you to defeat your sister."

He called up a map as to where the four mutated Portal Masters were and where Claire was waiting to fight her sister. Rachel took it and turned to the others. "Let me take a look at this and I'll call a meeting in a few moments," she said.

The others nodded and the Tech Portal Master headed for another meeting room, studying the map and the strategy guide books she had for the Skylanders games and it wasn't long before she had a plan and called the other Portal Masters in. "Okay, I've found they all are," she said. "Elliott's in The Sewers Of Supreme Stink; Jamie's at Telescope Towers; Drew is in Time Town; and Blaze is at the Phoenix Psanctuary."

"Where's Claire?" Amelia asked.

"She's at Monster Marsh," Rachel answered. "I've split us up into teams to go find our friends while Amelia takes on Claire. That way, it's a fair fight and Claire can't call her minions for an unfair advantage."

Everyone nodded and Rachel handed out the assignments, insisting that each Portal Master take at least two Skylander partners with them. "Katie, you and your team will go after Elliott. Kairi and Bree, you and your teams will go after Drew. Isabel, you and your team will go after Blaze. Crystal and I, along with our teams will go after Jamie," the Tech Portal Master said.

Ro-Bow, Freeze Blade, Wallop, and Pop Fizz stood beside Katie, ready to go with her. Thumpback, Whirlwind, Trigger Happy, Snap Shot, Golden Queen, and Splat went and stood with both Kairi and Bree, also ready. Dr. Krankcase, Rattle Shake, Funny Bone, and King Pen stood by Isabel, looking ready for battle. Bouncer, Ambush, Magna Charge, Fiesta, Boom Bloom, and Krypt King stood behind Rachel and Crystal, all ready to help them. Roller Brawl went over to Isabel. "I'm going with you," she said to her. "Flare's with my dad. He'll keep her safe."

Isabel nodded while Echo went up to Katie. "I'm going with you to get Elliott back," she said, to which the Air Portal Master nodded.

Amelia was prepping herself for battle, activating her Portal Master power and then her Imaginator power. Doom Stone and Thumpling came up to her. "We'll be there for you," Doom Stone promised.

"But I have to fight my sister alone," Amelia said.

"Maybe, but we'll be there to cheer you on," Thumpling said.

"And in case Claire doesn't fight fair," Rachel said. "Alright, everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and Master Eon teleported them all to their destinations. Katie and her team had no trouble finding Elliott as a trail or tarry ink was left behind where the mutated Water/Dark had been. They soon found him terrorizing some Gill men and he turned to them when he heard them approach, and they were almost caught off-guard when he tried to attack. Instinctively, Echo used her strong voice and found out quickly that Elliott couldn't keep his shape as a result. "He can't keep that form when my voice waves hit him," she said.

Katie had an idea. "Freeze Blade, try to freeze him!" She said. "Pop Fizz, got any potions to disrupt Elliott's powers for a bit?"

"You got it!" The blue-furred gremlin said and began mixing potions rapidly.

"Ro-Bow, Wallop, can you guys use your weapons to shoot Pop Fizz's potions at Elliott while Echo and I help Freeze?"

"You bet," said Wallop as Ro-Bow nodded surely.

Katie decided to save her Skyelemental for a plan B and upgraded to her Imaginator power, her bow ready and she nodded to Echo.

Meanwhile, in Time Town, Kairi and Bree, along with their team, found Drew fast and began battling him, but it wasn't easy as he was a rock golem. Kairi upgraded to her Skyelemental while Bree decided to go with her Imaginator power, but be ready to power up more if she needed too. All six Skylanders with them jumped in, using their powers to the fullest, as that had been the plan the girls had come up with and Kairi healed the Skylanders if they got injured, which helped a great deal in battling their mutated friend.

Rachel and Crystal made it to Telescope Towers, searching for their cousin while their partners kept their eyes peeled too. A sharp scythe suddenly hit the ground by Crystal, who jumped back and Bouncer caught her, lifting her up and moving back. They turned to see Jamie there and he looked blankly at them before calling the scythe back to him and raising it as Rachel and Crystal activated their Skyelementals and their partners began throwing attacks to distract the boy while the girls got ready to put their plan in action.

Isabel and her team got to the Phoenix Psanctuary with the older Undead Portal Master hoping her friends were doing well and had captured their mutated friends without much trouble. Then again, with Claire abusing her power like that, the girl doubted her companions were having an easy time and hoped her and her team would find Blaze fast. Evidence of his presence was everywhere as everything was on fire, fire that had a dark presence to it. Roller Brawl was beside her and swallowed hard, looking sad. "Do you think…I'll get my flaming fire back?" She asked her.

Isabel looked at her. "You will, Roller. I promise," she said. "Amelia's going to show Claire that she's not going to get away with what she did. Even if it takes all of us to our last breath, we'll get Blaze, Elliott, Drew, and Jamie back. We're not going to lose them today or ever."

The pep talk helped and Roller Brawl nodded gratefully to Isabel. Just then, a torrent of fire came down and they all moved out of the way to see Blaze looking at them, his razor-sharp fangs bared at them. The Undead skater went up to him. "Blaze! Stop!" She begged him. "Please, stop!"

He glared at her and she tried again. "Please, remember who I am," she said. "You have to."

"I don't," he said flatly, bringing up his razor talons. "It's time for you to perish."

But just as he brought down his hand, Isabel jumped in and pulled Roller Brawl back, making Blaze miss the strike. He glared at her. "There's no hope of you defeating me, Claire's second in command," he said to them, his voice dark and deep. "All of Skylands shall burn to oblivion."

"Not on our watch," Isabel said firmly. "Now, guys!"

They had all expected that battle to be hard and difficult, but Blaze proved to be very tough and had them all defeated before he pinned Roller Brawl and raised his talons again. "Any last words?" He asked with a sneer.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Even if you finish me, I'll still love you. Me and Flare, our daughter," she said to him and closed her eyes, a few tears falling. Blaze suddenly let her go and she opened her eyes to see him holding his head with one hand and she looked at him, confused before seeing that it seemed he was trying to fight Claire's control on him, but it didn't last long as he was soon back to his evil self, but before he could raise his talons again, four bottles of potion hit him, causing him to cough as the aroma hit his senses, the liquids weakening him badly. Katie and her team came up and the Air Portal Master used her crystal abilities to chain Blaze up with Emerald crystal chains.

"Sorry, Roller," the Portal Master said apologetically.

Isabel, who got up after being knocked down, went over to Roller. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The skater nodded. "Yes," she said before looking at Blaze sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll get your fire ninja back," the Undead Portal Master reassured her.

Roller Brawl nodded. "Thank you," she said softly.

Meanwhile, Amelia and Doom Stone, along with Thumpling, arrived at Monster Marsh and the Light Portal Master handed the small whale to the Earth Knight. "I'll see you guys when this battle's over," she said.

"You can do it, my lovely gem," Doom Stone said encouragingly.

"Don't lose hope, Ami," said Thumpling.

Smiling, she kissed Doom Stone on the mouth and hugged Thumpling before heading away from them, remembering the plan as she found her sister waiting for her. Claire smirked. "You know, I could reconsider," she said. "If you came back and joined me, Amelia, I would gladly free the others. Or maybe, I can show you how to control minions. It's a lot of fun."

"No," Amelia said firmly. "I made my choice. And I'm not changing my mind."

Claire smirked again. "You always were rather stupid," she said. "Glad to see that hasn't changed despite you trying to be a goody-two-shoes Portal Master."

The Light Portal Master looked at her. "I'm sorry about this, Claire," she said. "But unlike you, I use my powers to fight evil."

They both clashed and to Claire's shock, although she managed to hide it, Amelia met her attacks equally, not faltering and defending herself from the magic and dark attacks. Claire grew frustrated and snapped her fingers to call her minions, but another shock came to her and this time, she couldn't hide her shock.

The other Portal Masters were all there and had successfully subdued the mutated Portal Masters. Elliott was frozen solid in a block of ice, Drew was tied up with Thumpback's anchor chain while the Golden Queen's scarabs flew around him, keeping him weakened, Blaze was tied up in Emerald crystal chains, and Jamie was trapped in a telekinetic bubble, thanks to Rachel, who was concentrating hard so that he couldn't escape. As she stared in shock, Amelia saw her chance and unleashed a bright light dome that surrounded everyone in hopes that it would cure the male Portal Masters.

But to everyone's shock, it didn't work. Claire, seeing this, laughed. "Oh, it won't be that easy," she said snarkily and snapped her fingers. Blaze's eyes opened and he broke his chains, slamming a hand down and causing fire to erupt from the ground. The resulting attack melted the ice imprisoning Elliott and also made the liquid of the potions covering Drew evaporate, which gave him his strength back to break free. Seeing the fire coming towards her, Rachel jumped, using her telekinesis to fly, but this caused her to lose her focus and Jamie broke free. The freed mutant Portal Masters went and stood beside Claire, who smiled evilly and turned to the others, spying Thumpling and Doom Stone. "This will truly crush you, Amelia," she said, spitting out her sister's name as a beam of magic and dark caught both Doom Stone and Thumpling, but instead of mutating them, it brought them over and pinned them down to the ground beside Claire, who turned and snapped her fingers, pointing at Drew, who moved closer and stood before the two pinned Skylanders.

"Leave them alone!" Amelia screamed out.

Claire just smirked at them and snapped her fingers again, making Drew pick up Doom Stone and Thumpling in his hands. "Crush them, my rock golem," she said.

The Light Portal Master snapped inside and screamed as she fired a powerful light beam at Drew, causing him to fall back and release the two, who were freed from the magic/dark beam that held them prisoner as well as a result of Amelia's attack and Rachel used her telekinesis to catch the two Skylanders and bring them back over to them for safety as Amelia stood before them, her white clothes that she wore in her Imaginator form now becoming whiter as white shoulder armor, white boots, and white gauntlets appeared on her, a golden sun headband appearing in her blonde hair, which was done up in an almost-high pony tail. Claire's eyes went wide in shock and the others smiled as they saw their friend had at last gained her Skyelemental. With the tide turned in Amelia's favor now, she used every power that was known to the Light Skylanders, mixing them up so that Claire couldn't keep up with her as every magic and dark attack she threw at her younger sister was shattered by the light attacks from the younger girl. "I'm sorry, sister, but it's time," Amelia said, using crystals similar to Luminous' crystals to bounce off her light attacks, which hit Claire and drained her of her strength, causing her to hit the ground and not be able to get up because she was weakened.

Blaze saw this and glared at Amelia. "Stop her!" He commanded the other mutated male Portal Masters, but before they could even launch an attack, Amelia brought her hands together and fired a bright beam of light at them, causing Jamie, Drew, and Elliott to go flying while Blaze managed to hold his ground, but just barely, shielding himself with his arms and struggling as he was skidding backwards. "You can't defeat us!" He shouted. "Where there is light, there will always be darkness!"

"Then light will shine brighter than the dark!" Amelia said, her voice echoing as Blaze was engulfed in the light as well. The others stood firm and shielded their eyes as the light surrounded them for a brief moment before it died away. When they opened their eyes again, they found their friends were back to normal, but unconscious on the ground while Claire was gone, but just then, they heard a voice whisper.

"We'll meet again one day, sister, and you will be crushed," it said and they knew it was Claire. Amelia powered down and almost fell to her knees, but Doom Stone caught her and Thumpling hugged her leg hard.

"Amelia?" The Earth knight said gently.

She looked up at him. "I won, but I lost her completely," she said sadly. "She's not my sister. Not anymore."

She looked down sadly and Rachel came up to her. "Amelia, I'm so sorry," she said, hugging the Light Portal Master, who clung to her. "I know it's not the same, but the rest of us think of each other as siblings, siblings that you are part of."

Amelia looked up at her. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Echo and Roller Brawl went up to her and hugged her. "Thank you…for bringing our loves back to us," said the skater.

"You are a great Portal Master, Amelia," Echo said reassuringly.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I'm glad I was able to save them."

They got back to the Academy and got the males to the medbay and watched over them as Master Eon began healing them. Air Strike came into the medbay and spotted Amelia sitting near the window with Doom Stone holding her beside him and Thumpling was in her lap. Birdie was flying beside him and now flew to perch on the window sill beside Amelia, who gasped in surprise and was more surprised when Birdie gently rubbed his head against the side of her head, prompting her to gently pet him before she saw Air Strike come forward and she stood up. "Master Air Strike," she said, bowing respectfully to him. The others did so as well and he nodded.

"How are the male Portal Masters?" He asked.

"They are almost completely recovered," Master Eon said. "Amelia freed them successfully from Claire's control."

The Air Brawler Sensei nodded and he turned to Amelia. "Light Portal Master, I have a proposal for you," he said. "I heard you gained your Skyelemental today and defeated that girl. Would you be interested in being my Portal Master?"

She looked up at that, her eyes wide. "You…You want to be my Sensei partner?" She asked.

He nodded and she blinked, still stunned, but then felt Birdie again rub his head against the side of her head and she smiled, petting him before looking at Air Strike. "I accept, Master Air Strike," she said.

Rachel, who had been listening along with the others, smiled. "Birdie really likes you, Amelia," she said.

"He does," said the Air Sensei Brawler. "He doesn't let many people pat him, but if he lets someone pat him, it means he trusts them."

Just then, the four males woke up and opened their eyes. "Blaze!" Roller Brawl said happily, hugging him tight.

"Elliott!" Echo cried out joyfully, tackling him.

"Drew!" Knightmare cried out, galloping over to his side and surprising him by hugging him. He returned the hug with a smile though.

"Jamie!" Both Rachel and Crystal cried out in unison and hugged their cousin, who grunted a bit, but didn't complain.

"What happened?" Drew asked.

"My sister manipulated you four and turned you into her minions," Amelia said. "She tried to turn you four against all of us."

"But Ami save you guys," Crystal said. "She got her Skyelemental and she defeated that evil girl."

The four males looked at each other and got up. "I'm sorry, everyone. But…we need some time alone," Blaze said softly.

"Blaze?" Roller Brawl asked softly.

He gently kissed her cheek with a sad smile and walked away with Drew, Jamie, and Elliott following him. The others looked worried, but Rachel stopped them gently from following. "Let them have a little time," she said. "We'll have their partners check on them later."

* * *

A couple hours later, Knightmare went to check on Drew, finding him in his room. Grave Clobber was in there as well, sitting beside Drew who was holding his watch in his hands and looking like he had just committed a crime. "Drew?" She called softly.

He looked up at her. "Knightmare, my powers…they were misused," he said sadly.

"Drew, it wasn't your fault," she said. "I don't think any of us thought that something like that could happen. But it wasn't you who attacked the others." She set aside her sword and took his hands into her own, closing his hands gently over his watch. "You are a great Portal Master, Drew. And as you keep training, you'll get stronger. I'll even help you with your training. I know a few tricks to throw back dark attacks."

He looked up at her and she gently put the watch back on his wrist. "Don't let this keep you down," she said. "Get up and stand true."

He hugged her gratefully as Grave Clobber smiled and nodded.

Elliott was by one of the water fountains, gazing at the water and sighing, running his hand through the water slowly and looking sad. "You're not a danger to everyone," Echo said, startling him and he looked at her. "Don't blame yourself, Ink. You weren't responsible for what happened. Claire was."

"But I attacked you all," he said.

"That was Claire, not you," she said. "You are a Portal Master who fights for what it right, Ink. That hasn't changed. That spirit of right is inside you. Claire only changed your outward appearance. She didn't and couldn't change who you were on the inside."

Elliott looked at her in surprise and she smiled. "I knew the Portal Master I fell in love with would return to me, because not even someone like Claire can keep the good heart inside you at bay with her manipulation for long. Amelia proved that to be true."

Smiling at her, he went over to her and she smiled. "Come here, my handsome knight," she said and kissed him, to which he kissed her back.

Jamie was in his room, tears falling down his face silently as he sat in the dark, but then the lights were turned on by Enigma and Crash Bandicoot, who came in with Sunburn, Slam Bam, Blackout, and Jet-Vac behind them. Before the boy could say anything, Crash engulfed him in a hug, making Jamie cling to him. "Jamie, it's okay," Enigma said soothingly as the Life Brawler Sensei handed the boy over to him and the trapper wrapped his Portal Master in his cloak, rubbing his back. "It's okay."

Jamie was shaking. "Guys, she…she…," he tried to say.

"Shh," Blackout shushed gently, Slam Bam and Sunburn echoing him.

"Jamie, what happened was Claire's fault," Jet-Vac said. "You are not at fault and we aren't going to let you blame yourself for what happened."

The boy looked at them and saw his partners were sticking by him. "Friends. Here," Crash spoke, those two words making everyone else nod.

"And we're not letting you give up on yourself," Enigma said firmly.

"We'll always help you when you get knocked down, Jamie," Slam Bam promised.

The kind words made him smile and the Magic/Water Portal Master hugged his friends and Skylander partners. "Thanks, guys," he said, seeing Rachel and Crystal come in a moment later and they too hugged him, reassuring him as well.

Roller Brawl had gone to check on her daughter, Flare, who was with Night Shift and he nodded to her. "I'll watch over her," he said. "Go find your flaming fire, my dear. He needs you."

"Can you bring Flare out to us in a bit, Dad?" She asked him. "Blaze is going to need her too."

He nodded and Roller soon found Blaze, who was outside and thinking of what happened as he looked down at his hands, having a brief flashback, seeing his hand having talons on them and then remembering seeing Roller with those marks on her side. This made him feel guilty and keep thinking as the Undead skater approached him. "Are you okay, my flaming fire?" She asked him.

"My power corrupted me," he said softly. "Everyone was right to call me a demon."

This shocked Roller Brawl to the core as Blaze continued. "I'm dangerous to everyone," he said and looked at her. "I harmed you, Roller. Those marks on your side…were caused by me."

Although it looked bad, the marks were simply just slight bruises and nothing too serious, but the pink-haired Skylander saw how this was tearing her love apart as he turned away. "I'm a disgrace," he said. "I'm not worthy of you loving me."

Feeling her heart breaking as he walked away, she ran up to him and hugged him, crying. "That's not true," she said through her tears. "Don't leave, Blaze."

He turned back to her. "Roller, it's my fault," he said.

"No, it's not," she said softly, but vehemently. "It was Claire's fault, not yours. You had nothing to do with it."

More tears fell down her face. "I don't want to see my flaming fire go," she said softly. "I need you. And so does Flare."

Blaze looked at her, shocked by this, but then gently kissed her on the mouth, a kiss that she returned. "I won't leave," he said softly, placing a hand gently on her side. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "That is not your fault and it will never be your fault."

"She's right," said Night Shift as he came out, holding a seven-month old Flare in his arms, gently handing her to Blaze, who accepted his daughter, who smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder, making tears come to his eyes as he held her protectively.

Roller Brawl smiled at that. "I'll always love you, Blaze," she said firmly. "And so will our daughter."

He smiled at her and kissed her again, still holding Flare while Night Shift smiled and nodded.

Rachel, who was nearby but out of sight, also saw what was happening and smiled as she was checking up on her friends. "Pure light can always vanquish the evil within us," she said softly. "Amelia not only proved that, but she proved that we have that pure light in us too."

She then turned to Master Eon, who smiled as he had heard what she said. "Very true, Tech Portal Master," he said. "Very true."

* * *

 **Please leave a review for both robotman25 and I, but no flames! Any flames will be used to light up the barbeque!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
